


Covers Thief

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [253]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Happy Clara Oswin Oswald, Idiots in Love, Laughter, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, POV Clara Oswin Oswald, Pillow Fights, Stealing Covers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Clara confronts the Doctor about stealing the covers on the bed they share.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: In So Few Words [253]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Covers Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Answering an ask from **Dreamin** with a Whouffaldi ship and _27\. “I’m not going to apologise for this. Not anymore.” Anybody but Sherlolly, please?_

“I’m not going to apologise for this. Not anymore.” The Doctor looked over at Clara and was presented with a pillow in the face.

“When you stop stealing the covers then you can sleep here again,” she said, though there was a small smile on her face. “No ifs, ands or buts.”

“I do not steal the covers!” he protested, picking up his pillow. He tossed it at her and then suddenly they were in the middle of an all-out pillow fight. Soon they were laughing so hard they could hardly breathe, surrounded by lumpy pillows and billowing feathers falling from the sky.

“Admit it, you couldn’t spend a night alone,” he said, reaching over and pulling Clara close. “Even if I might be a cover stealer.”

“You are,” Clara said with a smile before she leaned in to kiss him. “But I love you anyway.”

“I love you too,” he murmured before kissing her again. She liked moments like this when they were close, which was better than the alternative. She loved him so much, and she was glad he loved her too.


End file.
